cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Series
A series is a group of episodes that follows a theme or pattern. They are often numbered or have a theme in the title that sets them apart. Long-Running Series Torture Tuesdays/Thursdays This series is one of the oldest. Very often back in the original three seasons, episodes would consist of a torture trial created by Kali and Julian. This series is still running, though the episodes exact times are often uncertain, so as of now none have been recorded. The last episode was a good while ago, but the popularity of the series will certainly give it a comeback. The titles always follow the format of "Torture Tuesday/Thursday:THEME". Birthday Episodes Birthday episodes are an old tradition of episodes where the other characters scramble to set up a party and buy presents for a character. Most episodes from this series are lost, but more modern ones like Tyrell's Birthday and Embless' Birthday are remembered. The episode titles are always "Character's Birthday". Fangirl Series This series contains episodes where the fangirls invade places. Most occur on the anticipated Fangirl Day, while others involve events like invading the Fangirl HQ. Stupid Smash Bros Series A very small and scarce series, the Stupid Smash Bros series only has three or four episodes, and the only one recalled is the most recent, Stupid Smash Bros Universe. The series has been running season two when the place was first shown. Sometimes, characters from the normal universe come to the stupid universe, and other times it just shows the place. The place often changes based on changes in the normal universe, and a parallel has been shown between people's dreams (Sleepover Series) and this universe, for there Hanbei is married to Kanbei and the restaurant where Garet works exists. Midnight Dance Episodes The Midnight Dance Episodes are episodes about the Midnight Dance, an event created by Embless and Rief. The series died after season six, but made its comeback in The Proposal. Each episode shows the ticket sales and events of the dance itself. Pool Episodes Pool episodes are episodes that revolve around a pool. Each one contains many unique traits, but most involve water slides of some sort and very deep pools. Sleepover Series The Sleepover Series has been running since season seven in the episode Sleepover, where the Ignis Trio has to share a room. There have been many events of showing character's dreams. However, this showed a consistent universe in the three's dreams that was very different from the real one, conveyed through sleep talking/walking and often showing of this world. Later, Isaac and Garet were also added with their consistent yelling at each other of "Ketchup!" and "Mustard!" It's been shown they are arguing over condiments in a restaurant, though usually this part involves other characters having to deal with the two. This series is marked simply by numbers. Also introduced was a brand of tea called Sweet Dreams Tea (later renamed Sleepytime Tea) which put you to sleep and often made you very squirmy and talkative. There are four official episodes of the series, with little bits put in from time to time. Bootie Brothers Series The Bottie Brothers episodes follow Embless, Tyrell, and Rief, who are posing as a poop rock band called the Bootie Brothers. The series doesn't have too many episodes. Camping Series The Camping Series is a somewhat new series where characters have to camp out in the woods. Video Game Series The Video Game series is the most recent and most popular series. This series revolves around characters like Chimo and Rief (AKA CoralBinary) who are big powers in the gaming universe. They play games like Pokefight, Fukanou Rhythm, and Hellcasters. Two-Part Episodes Battle of the Swords This important two-part series led to the Reincarnation's debut. It consisted of The Merry Life and the Merry Death (Battle of the Swords) and The Reincarnation (Battle of the Swords 2). Ketchup Ketchup is considered a two-part series. After Dark Pit went insane, in two seperate events during season six he does some of he most insane things done by anyone in the series. It consists of Ketchup and The Candy Store (Ketchup 2). Overflowing Overflowing was two separate episodes, each of which introduced a new set of characters and put them into Takeru's House. It consists of Completing the Warriors of Vale/Overflowing and Overflowing 2: The Conquestors. Invasion of the Fangirls This was a two-part series where the fangirls invaded Taki Neighborhood in the first episode. The second was the rescuing of the captured boys. The episodes were Invasion of the Fangirls Part 1 and Part 2. The Split of Takeru's House This series was about first the events leading up to Takeru's House falling apart, then Isaac's adventures to get his group together under one roof. The episodes were The Split of Takeru's House and The Split of Takeru's House 2. The Ultimate Hacker This is often considered a two-part series despite how far apart the episodes are. It is about Embless and Rief's site getting hacked. The episodes in the series are The Ultimate Hacker and The ULTIMATE Hacker. Pit Fall in Love Series These two episodes that occurred on either side of the rift between seasons nine and ten were about Pit falling head-over-heels for the strategist Ethne. The episodes involved were Pit's Date and Pit Learns the Truth. Hellcasters Debut When Hellcasters was first debuted on the series, it occurred as one full episode and one half of another. The episodes were Hellcasters and Hellcasters 2 and The Sons of Vale. Other Season Ten Finale The season ten finale (ongoing) is a long series of episodes leading up to a mysterious finale episode, which encompass the biggest characters and themes of season ten.